


Jogger next door

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Runners, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sigh contentedly around another sip of coffee. The man looked like sex on legs and you saved this image, adding it to the growing collection you already had. <br/>Just before he runs past your window he does something he’d never done before, he flicks his eyes up to meet yours, slowing his pace slightly as he catches your awestruck gaze. <br/>You startle, almost dropping your coffee as you look anywhere but at him, wide eyed, pretending to look around your neighbourhood inconspicuously. Glancing back, you see the hint of a smirk on his lips before he jogs off again, leaving you to stare at his amazing backside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

The smell of coffee lulls you out of your half-awake state as you breathe it in, clutching the mug in your hands as the chill from the window fell on your bare legs.

It was exactly 8:37 in the morning, meaning you had been awake for approximately 7 minutes and were still in your PJ’s while you wait for the morning’s entertainment to appear. Your ridiculously built upstairs neighbour was up like clockwork every day for his morning run, you were up like clockwork every day to shamelessly gawk at his toned body as he made his way past your window.

You took a sip from your cup. Hopefully he wasn’t aware of your slightly perverted tendencies seeing as you did stop to watch him on a daily basis, although your conversations never went past your short discussion at the post box.

Your clock chimes on the hour and you move closer to the window and there he is, jogging round the corner of your building, his gleaming chest bare as his joggers ride dangerously low on his hips. Your eyes rove over his face, taking in the wisps of hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, his slightly open panting mouth and his determined expression. His chest rose and fell steadily, the muscles tensing as he pushes himself onward. The defined v of his hips taper down below his joggers, your gaze on what he’s left to the imagination.

His metal arm glints as the early morning sun shines on it, catching your attention. His arm alone had the ability to get you flustered, just the thought of the power that arm had, the _stamina-_

You sigh contentedly around another sip of coffee. The man looked like sex on legs and you saved this image, adding it to the growing collection you already had.

Just before he runs past your window he does something he’d never done before, he flicks his eyes up to meet yours, slowing his pace slightly as he catches your awestruck gaze.

You startle, almost dropping your coffee as you look anywhere but at him, wide eyed, pretending to look around your neighbourhood inconspicuously. Glancing back, you see the hint of a smirk on his lips before he jogs off again, leaving you to stare at his amazing backside.

Well this is going to make things awkward. You slide to the floor next to the window in shock, maybe he’d think you just happened to be looking out the window as he past. Yeah, that’s the story you’ll go with.

-

The next day you stay away from the window. The urge to look is strong but you let yourself sleep in an extra 20 minutes so there’s no chance you’ll get caught peeping again.

Your lay in actually ends up making you late for work and it just so happens that those extra 20 minutes give fate just the kick it needs to put you in an awkward position.

You’re on the phone to your boss as you leave your apartment, hopping as you try and pull your shoe over your foot.

“Listen, I’ll only be like 10 minutes late, 20 maximum, and Lisa’s opening up today anyway.” You run a hand through your hair in frustration and swing the door open hurriedly, dashing out and accidentally throwing yourself right into the chest of the object of your fantasies.

You miss what your boss is saying as your phone clatters to the floor and two large arms grab your waist, holding you upright.

Bucky is looking down at you with a mixture of amusement and something darker playing over his beautiful face, his arms lingering as he lets you go.

“You okay?” His voice is still husky from his run, and he smells of something distinctly masculine and heady that you breathe in almost instinctively. His chest is at your eye level and you can’t help but sweep a look over him before coming to your senses.

“Yeah, oh yeah, uh sorry.” You mutter, slightly flustered as he bends to pick up your phone. Your boss is calling your name from the receiver and you answer her quickly.

He winks at you as he saunters up to his apartment and you’re an extra five minutes later getting to work that morning, your colleague questioning the redness of your cheeks.

-

On your walk home from work you let your mind wonder back to your mysterious neighbour.

From what you knew he worked for some kind of prosthetics company although you’d never asked much about it, not wanting to pry about the story of his metal arm but you’d always wondered. It had been a guilty pleasure of yours to watch his run for longer than you cared to admit and the easy conversations the two of you often had, while never that intimate, made it harder to resist your attraction to him.  

It was sappy but you felt like you had never meant someone who seemed to tick all your boxes like he did.

As you opened your post box, you heard footsteps coming down the stairs above you and you knew, _you just knew,_ it wasn’t little old Abbie in number 7. No, the universe was rarely that kind.

As you pulled your letters out, you felt more than saw him stare at you, setting the hairs on the back of your neck standing.

You take your time looking through your letters, closing and locking up the box before turning around, hoping that maybe he would’ve wondered past in that time but no, he’s still there. His arms are crossed as he leans against the wall opposite you and he was _blatantly_ checking you out.

“Um, mind not so blatantly checking me out mate?” You intend to say it sarcastically, put on a brave face and all that, but the point is undercut by the breathy tone you say it in and the heat rising to your chest.

He smirks, his all too soft looking lips revealing straight white teeth, and doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed at all. “Just repaying the compliment, _mate.”_

“Oh,” that pulls you up short. You feel the blush creeping further up your chest. His eyes flick down for a second, making your embarrassment that much worse.

“Oh.” He repeats, mockingly. “So I’m curious, do you eye up all your neighbours while they’re unaware?”  He half smirks mischievously as you fidget, flustered by him.

“Oh _that,_ that was just – This morning I was just looking around, I uh, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything…” You mutter, scratching the back of your neck as you try to laugh off the situation. He wouldn’t get the police involved for a bit of harmless staring or anything would he?

Your eyes widen as he pushes himself off the wall and walks close to you, so close you can feel the heat radiating from him. His intense blue eyes stare into yours, occasionally flicking down to your lips, his height making him tower over your as you lean against the wall behind you. He’s so close you can see the gradient of dark to light blue in his eyes, the dingy hall light reflecting off the beautiful orbs. It was like light bouncing off a clear pool of water. The mixture of blues was mesmerising.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable…” He murmured, his hand slowly rising to brush some hair away from your neck, fingers sliding over the skin there. You tried to make the hitch in your breathing less obvious as he continued to stare at you, his hand now solidly planted on your shoulder, thumb drawing lazy circles over the column of your throat.

“That’s – that’s good then…” Your voice is breathier then you wanted it to be and his eyes flick to your lips again as your tongue darts out to wet them, your mouth feeling dry as heat built in your chest. Your eyes meander over the t-shirt that’s strained against his muscles, the muscles that you had seen clearly glistening with sweat this morning – “I wouldn’t want you to feel, uh, uncomfortable…”

He grins again, his soft pink lips widening over straight, white teeth, his eyes squinting slightly in amusement. His hand traces his hand up to your chin, rubbing a thumb over your bottom lip slowly. You try to control your increased breathing, wondering if he can feel your gasps on his hand or how hot your skin is to the touch.

“No, we wouldn’t want that.” He leans in, only inches separating your lips from touching, your heart beating faster and faster as the anticipation builds. His face is even more beautiful in this close distance, you can see the short stubble on his chin where he’d shaved this morning, the hues of pink over his cheeks.

Then he’s gone, leaving you to stare at his back as he jogs up the stairs. “See you in the morning, doll.” He yells behind him as he leaves. You watch his perky butt as it disappears behind the wall, slack jawed, and you can only lean against the wall for a moment as you gather your senses.


	2. Tempt

Your palms were slightly sweaty as you sipped your coffee the next morning, occasionally peeking out of the window before losing your nerve and scarpering to your kitchen to hide. You didn’t know how to behave after your altercation with your neighbour yesterday.

He’d left you feeling massively flustered when you returned to your apartment, your body a mess of hormones and embarrassment after he’d been so close. It left you in two minds, part of you wanted to just move away and forget you’d ever met your mysterious neighbour with the metal arm. But the other side of you wanted to test the waters with this one a bit, push a bit further and call his bluff to see if would really go as far as he’d teased.

You checked the time on your phone nervously and tugged at your skimpy shorts, it was 8.35 so it was now or never. Looking down at your bare form you steel your nerves, you were only wearing a bra and the small shorts you’d slept in as you position yourself at the window. Your heart was beating, _what would be the best way to stand_ you panic.  You pop your hip out and wrap your arms around your waist, pushing your breasts up as you stare wistfully out the window, sipping on coffee as you try to channel your inner model.

Feeling like an idiot, you wait until he comes round the corner and your mouth drops at the sight of him. He looked to be wearing his shorts even lower than usual today, so much of his sweaty, toned skin exposed to you as he ran. Your eyes follow the small trail of hair on his lower stomach hungrily, enjoying the way his hips swing as he moves, everything just _jumping_ out at you.

His eyes flick up to you and they widen as he stumbles slightly, his feet getting stuck under him as he takes in your outfit. You can’t help but lick your lips as you watch his dark eyes move slowly over your form, his run slowing as he goes.

You take one last look of his amazing body before smirking, taking a languid sip of your coffee, and turning to walk away, swaying your hips as you go. Your heart is in your mouth as you run back to your kitchen, mind churning in disbelief that you’d actually done something that brazen with someone as intimidatingly attractive as Bucky.

You put your coffee cup down in the sink and take a deep breath before going to get ready for work. You were a mass of nervous excitement to see what would happen next.

-

You hadn’t bumped into Bucky for the rest of the day after you’re little window show, fortunately or unfortunately you couldn’t tell, so now you were just sitting and watching telly after work. You were flicking through channels, curled up on the sofa as you tried to find something to entertain your running mind.

You kept picturing Bucky’s surprised face when he saw you, your stomach rolling with a mix of embarrassment and excitement that you’d actually done something like that. What if he thought you were a pervert or something now? God maybe you should’ve just left well enough alone.

Sighing, you settle on some cooking show, curling up more with an idea to fall asleep but before you can get into the show the room is suddenly plunged into darkness. You scream at the unexpected darkness, jumping up to run to the light switch and futilely clicking it on and off as the room stayed pitch black.

You whine as you decide to try the fuse box. You’d always been freaked out by the dark and being caught off guard like this, your heart was beating faster as you reach a hand out to navigate your way through the dark room into your hall.

Feeling along the wall you scream again as your hand touches something furry, throwing yourself to the other wall with a thud as you dry sob dramatically. You try to breathe when you remember you had a fluffy photo frame on that wall and carry on your journey valiantly.   

Hearing a creak behind you, you leg it to the end of the hall, screaming as you go and end up toppling over your bookcase. You fall in a heap of books and groan as you roll around and wallow in your pain for a little while, why did these things always happen to you?

A knock on your door startles you. “(y/n)? You okay?” Bucky’s voice is muffled by the door but you can still clearly tell it’s him.

You heart rate picks up again and you slap your hands over your face as it flushes. Of all the ways you could’ve seen him again and this is it. Reigning in your mortification you jump up and feel your way to your front door, swinging it open only to squint as a flashlight is pointed straight at your face.

“You okay?” The phantom voice asks as you’re blinded by the light. “I heard screaming and banging in here…”

“I’d be better if you’d get that light out of my face.” You grumble, your hand blocking off most off the light, you’re sure you look really attractive. He mumbles a sorry and drops the light a tad which you realise, with a flash of heat, is now pointed directly at your chest. “I just don’t like the dark,” You laugh nervously, “is the whole block like this?”

“Yeah the powers out everywhere it looks like. You want some company?” He asks innocently enough but your mind flashes to not so innocent places, you’re sure he could keep you in good company in the dark. Your own unbridled hormones aside, you also didn’t have a flash light and you didn’t know how long the blackout would last so logically it would be silly to turn him away.

You usher him inside and close the door behind him, stepping around the fallen bookcase as you lead him to the living room slowly. You point him to the sofa and tell him to get comfortable before heading to the kitchen to get some candles and a lighter.

“Sorry to put you out like this.” You mutter as the candles light up and flicker, throwing orange shapes over the room. You sit next to him and tuck your legs under you, facing him as you prop your head on your hand, enjoying the warm glow reflecting on his dewy skin, catching honeyed tones in his usually dark hair.

“No worries,” he chuckles, mimicking your position. You briefly appreciate his bulging arm muscle as he flexes slightly but quickly train your eyes on his face again before he notices. “Keeping a pretty girl company? I’m not gonna complain.”

You can’t help but smirk at this, your heart fluttering over his compliment. He’s looking at you with dark eyes, a small smile playing on his lips as he bites the bottom one and you have the strong urge to touch him.

“You’re such a charmer.” You tease in a false falsetto, thankful that the low lighting partially hid the red blossoming over your cheeks.

The low lighting in the room helped to make to feel braver, the mood felt easy but intimate as you scoot slightly closer to him, dropping your arms to your lap. He straightens too, still smiling a little and lets his eyes drop to your lips.

“Speaking of charmers,” he starts and your heart nearly jumps out of your chest at the rough undertones of his voice, “what was that display this morning?”

You suck in a breath, enjoying the way his eyes are drawn to your chest with the movement and shrug, not trusting yourself to speak clearly in this moment. You can feel the steady hum building in your core, acutely aware of the lack of distance between the two of you and the skimpy pyjamas you’re wearing.

“You sneakily watch and then expose yourself to all of your neighbours?” He jokes, dropping his arm so it rests beside your shoulder, warm fingers just barely smoothing over your skin.

“No.” You say. You don’t expect your voice to sound as small and affected as it did, something changes in his eyes when he hears it and both of you instinctively move closer.

You bump your lips together messily at first, a clumsy peck that still makes you furrow your brows slightly at the sensation. You pull back, both lingering inches away from each other as you breathe deeply, trying to control the raging desire coming over you. His arm slides over your shoulders, and he pulls you into him swiftly, his lips slamming onto yours to fervently devour them.

You moan, using your hands on his thick arms to draw him closer and swing a leg over his, straddling his waist. He grunts in approval and drops his hands to grab your arse(?), grinding your hips against his harshly as he licks your lips, luring your breath from your lungs.

Your lips start to go blissfully numb, a steady throbbing starting up in your core as you push into him, creating delicious friction between you.

Suddenly the room is fills with bright light, the two of you startling apart as the moment is broken. You’re both panting and he looks thoroughly worked up, his lips swollen and hair mussed from your wandering hands. With the light comes a sense of embarrassment washing over you. You always thought you weren’t exactly the person to do _this_ with a guy you barely knew but here you were.

He blinks up at you, waiting for your next move, hands still gripped to your hips. You jump to your side of the sofa again with an awkward cough as he sorts himself out, pulling his trousers down. He seemed to sense that you felt uncomfortable and stood without prompting from you.

“Well, this has been fun,” he grins, stuffing his hands in his pockets, “let me know if you ever need anyone to keep you company again.”

He winks and then struts to the door, leaving you to stare at him as he walks away in a familiar way, wondering if this will become a recurring habit for the two of you.


	3. Released

Yanking the small sports bra down again in an attempt to cover more of yourself you wonder when, exactly, your mornings had begun to get so complicated.

It had been three days since you’d had that intense make out session with Bucky and since then he’d done absolutely nothing about it. You’d expected some kind of follow up after that but so far he’d been pretty idle and you were never the patient time so you were taking action.

Today was your day off work so you saw this as the best opportunity to make a move although your stomach swam with nervousness. Glancing in the mirror again, you try to breathe deeply as you tug self-consciously on the skimpy outfit you were wearing; tiny shorts, a small sports and running shoes.

You heart is fluttering nervously as you check your watch, it was about time that you should head down if you wanted to catch him. You head outside your apartment with your heart in your throat and hide around the corner of the building, in front of the route that he always ran, just outside your window.

You can feel your palms sweating while you watch sneakily as he jogs around the corner, his glorious upper body once again exposed for your viewing pleasure. His eyes flick up to your window as he nears you and you feel a thrill go through you when he looks slightly disappointed at your absence but he was almost at your corner so you steeled your emotions quickly.

As he runs past you, quickly you run up to join him, running in time next to him. He looks over at you and startles when he sees you, his feet catching slightly when he takes in your outfit, you skin bared and leaving little to the imagination.

“Morning!” You say with a bright smile before facing forward and continuing to run as if you didn’t care that a sexy, half-naked guy was running beside you.

“Good morning to you too…” He chuckles and his voice is husky where’d he’d been running, it reminds you of how he sounded the other night after you’re intimate moment and the sound makes your hands tremble slightly.

You run silently next to each other for some time and you think this might not have been the best idea when you start getting out of breath, the sweat beginning to bead over your chest and forehead. Bucky was just jogging at your pace, a small smile lingering on his face but his silence was irritating, this was not how you planned for this to go.

“So, uh,” You try not to show how out of breath you are but his sly glance out of the corner of his eyes tells you he knew anyway, “aren’t you at all curious as to why I decided to join you today?”

“Not really,” he laughs, his eyes flicking over your body as he does. You feel your cheeks heat up in response, embarrassment filling you as you reconsider your decision to do this but he continues. “I just assumed you wanted to perv on me from close up. Or you were looking for a repeat of the other day. I’m fine with both.”

You stare at him in shock for a moment after that, forgetting how legs work for a second as you nearly trip up but he catches you before you fall completely, his warm hands wrapping around your waist and you both pause. You’d come to stand still and as you look up at him you can see the dark look coming into his eyes, a small cheeky smile still playing at his lips as he looks over your body again.

You both move together in unison, his mouth crashing down on you like you’d both been craving this for too long. He brings you closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around your waist so your overheating, sweaty bodies are pressed tightly against each other’s. You pull his lip into your mouth with a moan, completely losing yourself in the sensations overtaking your body but with a start you realise you were still out on the street.

You pull away and he rests his forehead on yours, your breath mingling in the space between you. “We probably, uh,” you stutter as his nails scratch ever so  lightly over your sides, making your stomach flip, “we should probably do this in a more private place…”

He smirks as he steps back, leaving you feel cold. He raises his eyebrow at you, “Race you?” and with that he’s running off back to your apartments. You stare in disbelief for a moment before speedily running after him, giggling at the childishness of it all.

You reach your building quickly, laughing as you follow Bucky up the stairs to his apartment which he opens to door to swiftly, turning to grab your hips and lead you inside. You let him drag you in, enjoying his fingertips pressing insistently on your hips as he kisses you slowly, passionately. You’re both out of breath and laughing as you collapse on his bed but you spare no time to catch your breath.

His mouth and tongue worked over your lips, your jaw, your neck and back again, drawing pleasurable little gasps for you as your hands explored his body. You run your hands down his muscled back, liking how the bunched and rolled under your palms as he moved, his hips pressing into yours teasingly.

You were both already panting and sweating, your bodies rubbing together slickly as you squirm under his talented mouth. He kisses over the swell of your breasts and tugs at your sports bra so you move to help him pull it off you, leaving you in just your short shorts and running shoes. You shiver with a mix of the warm and cold sensations moving over you as he brings your nipple into his mouth, the air cooling your skin as soon as he pulls away.

You rake your hands through his hair and wrap your legs around his waist to pull him closer, both of you groaning as his bulge comes into contact with your core. You bring his mouth back to yours to slam your lips together again, sloppier now you were both getting worked up.

You try to push his shorts down with your feet, wanting to have him finish the job right now but he laughs as you struggle to get them past his hips. He stands abruptly off the bed and drops his shorts, flinging his shoes away after, leaving you to take in his entire form. Heat spreads through you, your core throbbing uncomfortably as you look over his impressive length, his strong hips.

He licks his lips and motions for you to come closer so you jump up and kneel in front of him on the bed, your chests brushing against each other’s as you breathe heavily. He weaves a hand in your hair and pulls you back to him for a deep kiss as he slips a hand into your shorts, a single digit finding your sweet spot immediately.

You can feel him smile against your lips as you lose pace with him, your lips forming a pleasured little o. He moves back and places a gentle hand on your chin.

“ _Look at me_ …” He murmurs, his intense blue eyes staring into yours as he rubs a single finger back and forth over your clit, stoking the fire that was building in you. You bite your lip as his eyebrows furrow watching the emotions flicker over your face every time his finger slides over you _just right._ “You’re so beautiful.”

He looks awed as he says this and you smash your lips back onto his desperately, wanting to feel him completely now. You wrap your hands around his neck and pull him back to rest on the bed with you, taking your shorts off quickly to wrap your legs around his solid hips you rub yourself on his leg, making him grunt gently.

The little sounds he tries to stifle make you want him so badly, you cling to his back as a signal to hurry up. He obliges, feeling as impatient as you were, and lines himself up with your entrance, with a quick thrust he buries himself inside of you.

You groan lowly, feeling that familiar pressure start to build inside you as he starts to move slowly at first. He nibbles at your ear absentmindedly as he starts to pick up pace, his hands wrapping around your shoulders to pull him closer to you.

He grips you tighter and lifts you up so you’re sitting on top of him and drops his hands to your hips to help you bounce on top of him. You connect your  lips back to his and you both buck and grind into each other, his member filing you up deeply, making your thighs quiver as the sensation swells within you.

You’re both whimpering and grunting into each other’s mouths as his hips snap up into you faster and faster. His hand drops to find your clit again, twisting and rolling over your nub in short circles that push you over the edge, your orgasm snapping in you with a deep moan from both of you.

He follows you soon after, your walls clenching around him, coaxing him to finish as he groans. He bucks his hips sloppily once, twice, and then stills, both of you resting on each other as you enjoy the calm ripples spreading throughout your body.

After a moment he leans back onto the bed, bringing you with him as he wraps his arms around you. He kisses you gently then, your hands brushing over each other in the calm after your frenzied touching before, your lips brushing together lazily.   

“You should come for runs with me more often.” Bucky laughs against your mouth, tucking a strand of hair that was stuck to your cheek behind your ear.

“I’d be happy to.” You smile, kissing him gently again as you lay in his arms.


End file.
